


Nothing That Can't Be Handled

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Justified
Genre: Alpha Tim, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conflict Resolution, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Raylan, Panicky Raylan, Partnership, Supportive Tim, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Some things are 100% reliable, others are not.
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Tim Gutterson, implied Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Nothing That Can't Be Handled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).

> I'm still beta-less and not fully functional, but I'm doing my best!
> 
> I love feedback and talking to fellow fans, so, I would love to hear if you like or dislike the story I am sharing with you!

“I think it was the last watermelon of my life,” says Raylan dully.

The words don’t help to break the tension in the room. He shakes his head.

“My god…”

Tim feels extremely guilty seeing him like this. It was he who suggested to Raylan taking the pregnancy test, which is lying in Raylan’s slightly shaking hands now, after he had noticed the various changes in his partner’s diet: Raylan’s normal unhealthy eating habits had turned into strangely peculiar choices over the course of last few days.

And Tim feels guilty for the result of the test, too, despite it technically being an accident. Raylan’s thinking the same thing: “But how?” He looks up at Tim. “I mean, we always used condoms, every single time.”

“They don’t come with a 100% guarantee.”

“Well, now we know that _somebody_ does.”

The joke is humourless, and the way Raylan says it makes it border on accusation. It pains Tim to see him so disoriented and frightened. He carefully asks the unavoidable question: “You wanna keep it or get rid of it?”

Raylan stares at him intently, and Tim can almost hear his phenomenal bullshit detector buzz. 

“And what do you want?”

Tim shrugs. He’s honest.

“I don’t know, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the situation. But you’re the bearer, it’s your choice. And I’ll support you either way.”

Raylan scowls.

“Tim, why do you have to make things difficult?”

Tim raises his eyebrows.

“I am making it _difficult_ for you?”

“Yeah, aiming for a perfect partner with this being infinitely supportive and shit.”

“I’m sorry, I’m doing it for the first time. It was stupid of me not to realize that I should’ve promised to cannibalize on our potential progeny to facilitate your decision.”

Raylan is on his feet in a heartbeat, and Tim can tell that his attempt to lighten up the mood must have been poorly timed.

“You can’t take this seriously? I mean, it’s just my life we’re talking about. My job, my body, my autonomy…”

As Raylan makes this list, Tim is starting to get how vulnerable he must feel: Raylan’s eyes are suddenly the eyes of a wild cat, looking through Tim. It’s like it’s not even him that he‘s talking to, maybe it’s his shit for a father he is paranoidly addressing now, or somebody else from the past, or even from his imagination. In any case, Raylan doesn’t seem to hear him (and it’s downright unnatural to see Raylan lose his calm) when Tim asks:

“Raylan. Can you please take a deep breath for me?”

“…Jesus Christ, how are you supposed to trust or even raise a child with somebody you’ve known for only a year.”

The sick feeling that instantly settles in Tim’s stomach is a familiar one: _a__lphas are untrustworthy loners and good for nothing_. He doesn’t get angry, though, the old prejudice just fills him with sadness. Tim crosses his arms in a defensive gesture and quietly says:

“Well, you’ll always have your life-long friend Crowder to assist with that, right?”

He regrets saying it the next moment. They never talk about Boyd, not in this personal context. Tim doesn’t hide that he is blinking away tears because unlike many alphas with their partners he isn’t humiliated by letting Raylan know how he feels.

There is a pause.

Then, Raylan swallows hard and very carefully puts his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Now, there are recognizable concern, and deep care, and regret in his eyes.

“I am so sorry. I truly am. These thoughts, they don’t even belong to me. They’re just here somehow.”

“…No wonder given that you have a hormonal Molotov’s cocktail in your body now.”

“Hey. You know I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Tim,” insists Raylan, and lightly squeezes his shoulders, and tries to look him in the eyes to make sure they’re good. 

“I know. You’re a different kind of asshole.”

“C’mere.” Tim allows Raylan to take him into a warm and protective embrace. “You’re the most reliable person in my life, buddy, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”

Tim closes his eyes and sighs, enjoying the way Raylan’s hands soothingly stroke his back. He tightly returns the hug.

“I shouldn’t have said that, too,” starts Tim. “I know you two aren’t actually…”

“It’s okay,” gently but firmly interrupts him Raylan.

They spend some time likes this. When they finally disentangle, Raylan tiredly rubs his forehead.

“I guess the next step will be me going to a clinic that specializes in this.”

Tim figures _now_ a joke won’t hurt.

“So, there's, like, no intermediate stage with going to the elders of the village where they smear themselves with coal and consult the spirits by smoking pot on a hill? Then, I can probably drive you there tomorrow morning.”

“You know I can drive there myself.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to be alone in an unfamiliar environment.”

Raylan looks a little surprised and then gives him a small smile and kisses him. He says:

“If I won’t… follow through with this, I want you to know that it won't be because of you. Okay?”

“Roger that.”

“…And if I will, it will be mostly because of you.”

In response, Tim kisses Raylan, thinking that whatever his choice is going to be, there is nothing they can’t handle.


End file.
